The Hero From Hufflepuff
by Beatrixo Lestrange
Summary: Fifth year Hufflepuff Frank Bellicus only wanted to play Quidditch and have some friendly competition. Unfortunately the 'weirndess' surrounding Hogwarts won't go away. He uncovers a secret society of students planning to overthrow the teachers of Hogwarts and now, armed with his wits and his new friends, Frank is about to prove that his house can be heroic too.


CHAPTER ONE

"And remember to write to us every week now you hear?"

"Yes Mom," Frank Bellicus said. "I'll write to you every week," he looked over his shoulder. His great horned owl Edges landed on his head lovingly. "Come on now old girl." His mother kissed him on the forehead again and hugged him tightly. A few Slytherin kids sniggered. "Just ignore them sweetie, remember Mommy loves you."

"Mom please," Frank whispered. Truthfully he wanted her to stay in her warm embrace for the rest of the day but he only had to do this three more times in his life and he'd get to stay home in Georgia forever. Three more times. He was a fifth year Hufflepuff ready to take on the world.

He was a little sore that Angelica Tuft and Elliot Dark got picked to be prefects instead of him but who cared? He had other things to worry about. Quidditch. At least he never had to worry about that. Frank's big, stocky frame that some would say made him resemble a baby sumo wrestler, made it nearly impossible to score when he was guarding. Hence why ever since he hit his growth spurt during his third year that he always had a guaranteed spot on the team. "Bellicus! Bellicus!" he turned around to see a fellow Hufflepuff, Teagan Smith run towards him, his dreadlocks bouncing. "Big man Bellicus, how was your summer?"

"Super," Frank clapped Teagan on the back and proceeded to lug his trunk onto the train. As he walked down the aisle to his usual spot he got similar treatment from fellow students.

"Hi Frankie!"

"Frank what's up?"

"Big B, good to see ya."

Some of the first years looked at him with their big confused eyes as if he was a leader, he liked that. Frank took a spot closer to where the Ravenclaw students sat mainly because it was usually quiet and he could catch some much needed sleep. He-

He looked confused. Sitting in his chair was a second year boy named Desmond. Frank looked over his shoulder, the other seats were already taken, that was the last seat he could have to himself. "Hey kid," he said. Desmond looked up, almost scared. "Can I?"

"Sure," the boy scooted over. Frank bit the inside of his cheek. "There aren't many more seats."

_But there are open seats with the other first and second years _Frank thought bitterly before sitting down. Desmond was crushed against the window. "Sorry, I can move if you want-"

"It's fine," Desmond squeaked. "I'll move," he stepped over Frank's leg and moved to the front of the train. Frank smiled, spread his legs out and fell asleep.

No less than a second later he heard "Can I sit here?"

"Desmond go away," Frank mumbled.

"There really are no more seats."

"Bite me," he opened one eye and was expecting the little second year. Instead he saw a girl with long blond hair and dark eyes. The girl frowned.

"Well fine then," she turned on her heel and left. Teagan hit him in the shoulder.

"Way to go Big B, twenty seconds in and you're already beating them away with a stick. Way to go."

* * *

"Fir's years wit me!" Hagrid, a mountain of a half giant who usually led the first years to get put in their respective houses, cried over the crowd. The ride took a few hours and Frank felt more rested than he had before but he still felt sad for yelling at that girl.

"Ready for a brand new sparkly year?" Teagan asked with his typical white smile.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great," Frank said. He could tell Teagan wasn't paying real attention; his eyes were glued on Alice Longbottom, a sixth year Slytherin. Her grandfather was the Herbology teacher. Frank hated Herbology, he was awful at the subject and Professor Longbottom would drift in and out of the old stories of the Second Wizarding War, Frank's own grandparents would speak of it as if it just happened yesterday. Now Voldemort was something only little kids were afraid of.

He moved in the crowd, the other kids were conversing, talking about what they did over the summer, who broke up with who and all the other things. Nearly Headless Nick was messing lovingly with the Gryffindor students, Frank wondered where The Fat Friar was. By now he would usually be trying to help some of the first years who weren't used to being away from home.

"Hey look! It's Big Bellicus!"

Frank cursed internally. It was Acrux, more commonly referred to as Acrux the Ass. A seventh year Gryffindor who had it out for Frank. Ever since he had stopped them from taking home the championship twice in a row, Acrux was determined to not leave Hogwarts without getting one over on him. Behind him were his equally dumb goons, Penelope Pint and Drake Malice.

Acrux was long and lean compared to short, built Frank, he had heavy eyebrows, wild hair and apparently had never heard of dental care. "Your luck is gonna run out this year, you hear me?"

"I hear you," Frank groaned.

"I don't think you do," Acrux stuck his finger in Frank's chest. "I got the top of the line, Quicksilver 2000, the latest broomstick out there compared to your outdated Firebolt."

"Hey, my dad used to ride that Firebolt," Frank frowned.

"Well no wonder it's ancient," Penelope giggled.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" Teagan asked.

"Nope," Drake said. "We wait all summer just to mess with a bunch of fifteen year olds." Whether or not he was joking Frank didn't know. The three of them laughed and went off with the other loud mouthed Gryffindors. The loudest and stupidest was Blake (more commonly known as Blaze) Potter.

Grandson of Harry Potter, the kid who saved the Wizarding world. While he didn't care much for the Second Wizarding war he did love reading about a kid saving the world. Some woman had even written a seven book documentary book series about his life! Everyone in London had a copy. He didn't know if it made it to the states and didn't much care anyway.

Unfortunately Blake lacked Harry's determination and skill and brains for that matter. But he did have a snide attitude that Frank couldn't stand. He had green eyes, a slim muscular build like a swimmer and that familiar thatch of untidy black hair that everyone knew. He had his arm wrapped around some girl from Ravenclaw and his other arm wrapped around a fellow Gryffindor.

"Wow," some of the first years were saying. "That's him."

"You guys please," Blake smirked. "There's plenty of me to go around."

"Hey Blake!" Acrux cried. "I think you dropped something!"

"It was your ego," Penelope laughed.


End file.
